Night After Night
by RegularPsycho13
Summary: Lexi's a freshman in college and in need of a job. One day, she comes across a newspaper with a ad about a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Thinking of it as a easy night guard job, she applies. Not knowing what goes on after hours or how there's a certain animatronic that thinks every night guard deserves to die. Will the other three save her? Or will she become one of them?
1. Chapter 1

**My first FNAF fic! Seriously I love this game so much. I've got the first three chapters written out and will upload the other two tomorrow. Whether or not this will become a FoxyxOC fic is something I haven't decided yet. Why Foxy? Cause I love that pirate fox and his booty... **

**...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Well, I've officially started college. Getting a minor in animation should be fun. But I need a job. Granted I'm currently staying in a dorm and all. But I still need to make money somehow…<p>

Currently, I was walking around Pittsburgh. God I love this city, it's so beautiful, especially at night. But right now it was about 6:00 PM and I just finished a class.

Suddenly, a newspaper flew up into my face.

"What the-" I muttered taking it into my hands. "Huh…maybe…"

I turned to where the jobs were. Maybe there's one that I could do.

My eyes glanced up and down the page but I didn't find anything that someone like a 19 year old freshman in college could do. That is until I saw the ad on the other page.

It was a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Looks like they need are in need of a security guard for the night shift. I had to monitor cameras and ensure safety of the equipment animatronic characters.

Apparently they weren't responsible for injury or dismemberment… whatever they mean by that… but it was $120 a week. Good enough for me. A job's a job, right?

And, my classes are later in the day so I could do that! Besides I like being up all night anyway.

Plus there won't be any annoying little kids there either since it will be after it closes for the day and before it opens.

Smiling a little to myself, I took the newspaper back with me to my dorm. After sitting down at my desk, I put the newspaper on it and called the number that it said to call when applying.

Currently, I was alone because my two roommates were either in class or just simply elsewhere at the time. After dialing the number on my cell phone, I listened to it ring about two times before a man answered.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." The man said.

"Hi, I would like to apply for the night guard." I said to the man.

"Great! You're hired!" The man said sounding way too happy.

"Just like that?" I asked surprised.

"Yep!" The man, who I figured was the manager or owner answered.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"Can you come in at 11:30 tonight and that way we could have a half a hour to talk and I'll show you around." The man asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Perfect! Ask for Mr. Fazbear when you get here. I'm the owner of the pizzeria." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Okay." I nodded to myself.

"See yah soon." Mr. Fazbear said and then hung up.

"Well…that was easier then I expected." I muttered to myself.

I then heard the door open behind me. Turning towards it, I saw my friend/roommate, Faith walk in.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked me.

"Just applied for a job. What were you doing?" I asked.

"Just had a awesome dinner with Dan tonight!" She smiled happily.

"Good for you." I rolled my eyes.

I'm glad I don't have a boyfriend. I don't need any guy. I'm fine being alone and when I eventually get a apartment, I'll be adopting some dogs from a rescue as well.

"So what job did you apply for?" Faith asked.

"Being a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." I said handing her the newspaper.

"Don't you hate kids?" Faith questioned.

"Yeah but it's not like I'll be working during the day. Only ones that will be in there with me will be the animatronics." I replied.

"I guess. When do you start?" She asked putting it down.

"Tonight." I replied.

"That must have been a fast interview then?" Faith chuckled.

"Yeah…it was really fast. What's so funny?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just imaging you working with kids is funny." She replied.

"I guess so." I shrugged and laughed a bit myself.

"Well, want to play video games?" Faith asked picking up a controller.

"Sure." I nodded and got up and grabbed another.

We played video games for a hour or so and during that time, our other roommate and friend, Bekah, walked in and joined us too.

"So, Lexi got a job as a security guard." Faith told her as she turned her controller on.

"Really? Where at?" Bekah asked.

"Some kid place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Thank God it's after hours so I won't have to deal with kids." I replied.

"Yeah you and kids don't mix." Bekah joked.

"No we don't." I laughed. "Besides I'm sure there's a security office or room there anyway."

"Yeah. True." Faith and Bekah nodded.

A few hours later, it was time for me to leave and head to that pizzeria. I was now wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. So that way I could be comfortable all night.

When I walked in, a worker asked why I was there and I told her I needed to talk to the owner.

"Okay, I'll go get him." The girl nodded and walked away.

A few minutes later, she returned with a middle-aged man following.

"Hello, you're the new security guard, right?" Mr. Fazbear asked and held out his hand.

"Yeah, I'm Lexi Ghostar." I replied and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Fazbear." He said. "Follow me, I'll show you were your office is."

"Okay." I nodded and followed him down a hall.

When I walked in, I saw two stages.

One had a bear, chick, and bunny on it. And the other was stage had the curtains closed and a 'Out of Order' sign in front of it.

"So who are the animatronics?" I asked.

"Freddy Fazbear is the bear, Bonnie, who is a guy, is the rabbit, and Chica is the chicken." Mr. Fazbear replied.

"What about the 'Out of Order' stage?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"He's Foxy, a pirate fox." Mr. Fazbear went from being happy to… scared? Worried? Frightened? I didn't know but he was definitely nervous.

"He sounds awesome!" I replied with a grin. "Why is he out of order?"

"Cause he malfunctioned." Mr. Fazbear said then changed the subject. "Ah here's your office."

I walked inside of it.

"These buttons on top are for the doors, and bottoms are for the lights." Mr. Fazbear said behind me.

"Okay." I nodded turning to him.

"Here's your tablet. It's hooked up to all the cameras. Just be careful not to waste the limited power before 6 AM." Mr. Fazbear handed me the tablet.

"Why limited power?" I questioned.

"We use a lot in the day for the animatronics, lights, and everything. I don't want to use a lot at night as well." Mr. Fazbear replied.

"Oh…that makes sense…I guess." I shrugged.

"Well, I think that's about it." Mr. Fazbear said. "Good night."

"Night." I replied as I watched him leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, chapters 2 and 3 will be up tomorrow. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 is really short but i'm working on 4 now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 -<strong>

About 10 or 15 minutes later, I heard the sound of kids and parents start fading away and shortly after, Mr. Fazbear locking the doors.

Checking my phone, I saw it was about 5 minutes away from being midnight. Well, this should be a easy job…though maybe I should've asked about the 'Weren't responsible for injury or dismemberment' part of the ad.

Nah, I should be fine.

And that is when I heard ringing of a clock. Checking my phone again, I saw the five minutes went by fast and it was officially midnight.

I held the tablet in my hands and so far everything seemed normal so I switched it back off. Suddenly I heard a phone ringing and a recorded message started to play soon after.

_"Hello? Oh, Hello! Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact." _A male said.

_"So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to be worried about. Uh, you'll be fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first night, okay? Uh, let's see…" _The man continued.

"_First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, eh, it's kind of a legal thing. You know?" _The man's voice crackled softly, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

I switched back to the main stage and saw Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were in their same spots on their stage. The voice continued,

_"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person."_

"_Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced" _

I snorted at the words. Damage to property or person. Why would I get hurt? What? Are people going to break in just to steal the animatronics? That's stupid...

My gaze with the three animatronics soon turned to another camera that was aimed at 'Pirate Cove.'

_"Blah, blah, blah. Now it might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No!"_

"_If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too." _He continued to speak in a bore tone.

'They get a bit quirky at night?' I thought to myself. 'Their just robots. Lifeless, manually controlled, robots.'

_"So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit."_

"_Uh, they're left in some kind of 'free-roaming' mode at night, uhh, something about their servers locking up if they get turned off for too long."_

"_Uhh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too, but then there was 'the Bite of '87.' Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" _

I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding, as the man spoke about the animatronics and their free roaming mode. No man would program something like that!

But I soon realized Bonnie had moved and I switched cameras to try and find the missing purple rabbit. Soon I found him in the dining area.

_"Uh, now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on." _

"_Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to uh... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." _

The voice spoke with more concern now, he seemed to be scared. His words chilled me, my breath quickening.

_"Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross-beams, wiring, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death…"_

"_Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up." _The man continued on.

"_But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright. Good night." _

The call ended in static, I was taking note of every word. My death would be painful and slow.

I quickly flicked to the Dining room, making sure that Bonnie was still in place. And thank god he was still there. A small breath of relief came over me before my pointer finger pressed another button.

I then switched to another camera to check on the others.

After what seemed to of been 3 or so hours, I checked on Chica and saw she was in between two tables that had party hats on them.

Freddy and Foxy had yet to move though.

My mind then switched to Bonnie. I haven't checked on the rabbit for quite a while. I pulled the tablet up and checked for him. When I couldn't find him anywhere, I gulped.

Soon, my eyes suddenly glanced to the left door when I heard a sound of someone walking. And those footsteps were getting closer…

'This place is so haunted…' I thought to myself.

I checked the light and almost screamed when Bonnie's face was there. Immediately, I shut the door and turned the light off. I looked to the right door and checked the light to see nothing _nobody _there.

"You still there, Bonnie?" I asked quietly.

Slowly going to the door, I checked the lights and from the window I couldn't see Bonnie's shadow. I opened the door and thankfully he wasn't there anymore. Phone Guy wasn't joking…they do get quirky at night…

I checked the power and saw I had about 58% left. And still had three hours to go. Okay. I can do this.

While I had the tablet out, I saw Bonnie was in the backstage and Chica was…well it sounded like she was in the kitchen because that camera was out for some reason.

When the clock rung at 6 AM, I got startled out of the chair and onto the floor. I checked the power on the tablet and saw I still had 15% left. I sighed in relief.

"I did it." I breathed.

I heard the quiet sound of the front doors unlocking and footsteps soon followed that sound. And they were getting closer.

Meanwhile, I was still on the floor, thinking of what had went on over the last 6 hours. And how I wasn't sure if I wanted to come back again.

Last night was just Chica and Bonnie…what will happen when Foxy and Freddy start moving around too? While those two were at the doors… will the other guys be the same?

"Lexi." Mr. Fazbear placed a hand on my shoulder, making me jump.

"Oh God." I said jumping to my feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. How was your first night?" Mr. Fazbear asked like he didn't know what went on at night.

"Al-Alright." I stuttered. "Um…do you know that the…uh animatronics…"

"What about them?" Mr. Fazbear asked curiously. "They seemed fine when I came in."

"That they get…quirky at night?" I asked finally getting it out.

"Why of course! They're on free roaming mode at night! But their harmless though." Mr. Fazbear replied.

'I highly doubt that.' I thought to myself.

"Oh! I almost forgot! You have to come in and work for at least five, now four, nights. Then I'll give you your paycheck." Mr. Fazbear said. "If you wish to continue after that then you can."

"Okay." I slowly nodded.

"Come on, I'll lead you out." Mr. Fazbear said and put his arm around my shoulders.

Once at the dining area, I glanced at the band and noticed Bonnie was staring back while Chica and Freddy were looking elsewhere.

"I'll see you tonight." Mr. Fazbear said knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah…see yah." I replied and headed to my car after leaving the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Really short chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 -<p>

If I didn't need the money I wouldn't go back…ever again. But because I do…looks like I'll have to go back…for another four nights.

Five very long nights at Freddy's. With one down and four to go.

I glanced at the clock and since it was a little after 6 AM, that gave me a few hours to head back to my dorm and get some sleep before my classes for the day start.

Thing is, what am I gonna tell Faith or Bekah? Not like they'll believe me about something like demonic animatronics.

Guess I'll have to keep this to myself.

I walked into the dorm and saw they were still asleep. I went to the bathroom and took my hoodie off when I came back out.

Then I laid back on my bed, which was the bottom bunk, and eventually managed to fall asleep.

_ I slowly opened my eyes and sat up into a sitting position. Where was I at? Last I remember was going to sleep in the dorm…_

_Looking around, I saw I was back at the Pizzeria in the security office. _

"_How'd I get here?" I asked myself._

_ Shortly after standing up, I heard loud footsteps coming. It sounded like it was from four different people._

"_What are you doing breaking the rules?" I heard a male voice come from behind me. _

_ Turning towards the left door, I saw Bonnie peaking his head though the door. With a smile on his face too._

"_B-Bonnie." I muttered._

"_Seriously! You know it's against the rules to be out of costume!" Bonnie said stepping in and sounding frantic._

"_W-What? What are you talking about?" I asked scared. _

"_Come on, Freddy will be angry if you aren't in your costume." Bonnie grabbed my arm, as I was frozen in place. _

_ That's when I remembered what the phone guy said._

"_Oh God no!" I said snapping out of it and tried to get out of Bonnie's tight grip on my arm._

_ With no success, he pulled me into the backstage room. _

_ Shivers went up my spine as I looked around and saw the heads on the walls and costumes in the room as well._

"_There you are!" A female voice said across the room. _

_ I watched as Chica stepped up to us._

"_What's the endo doing outside of her costume?" Chica asked._

"_I don't know but we have to put her back in before Freddy finds out!" Bonnie replied as I continued to try and get out of his grip. _

_ Suddenly Bonnie forced my face up to his with his hand-er paw- and I saw his eyes were as black as a demons._

_ I whimpered as he jumped on me…_

I jumped awake and it took me a few minutes to realize I was back in the dorm. And Faith was staring at me like I went insane.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked, worried.

"Y-Yeah, just had a nightmare. Long first night, yah know?" I replied rubbing my face.

"I guess it was a long night. For you anyway." Faith smirked.

"Screw off." I smirked back.

"Anyway, I bet it was boring, huh?" Faith asked.

"Not exactly. It was interesting watching four animatronics do nothing all night." I lied.

"Really?" Faith asked seriously.

"No!" I lied again and changed the subject. "What time is it?"

"10:00 AM." Faith replied and headed towards the door. "I have to go now, for classes."

"Alright, see yah later." I nodded waved goodbye.

I watched Faith leave the dorm and after the door shut, moved my legs so they were hanging off the bed and started rubbing my eyes.

"God, that was a Hell of a nightmare…" I said sleepily.

And I definitely won't be going back to sleep anytime soon.

After getting dressed, I went to a café that was on campus and had breakfast and went on some social websites.

Checking the time, I had about a hour before my first class started.

Once I paid the bill, I got up and headed towards the building my class was in and couldn't get Bonnie's demon face out of my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter will probably be a short one involving Lex, Faith, and Bekah. Then chapter 6 will be night 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 -<strong>

It was now 11:50 PM and I was standing outside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Taking a deep breath, I walked inside.

"Lexi!" Mr. Fazbear said coming up to me when he noticed I walked in.

"Hey, Mr. Fazbear." I replied.

"Glad to see you came back." Mr. Fazbear smiled.

"Yeah…uh… I'm going to head back to my office now. Have a good night and see yah tomorrow." I replied nervously.

"You too." Mr. Fazbear said and walked away.

Before walking to the security office, I noticed that even though they were singing with Freddy, both Bonnie and Chica were looking at me now.

Gulping, I started to walk back.

And within a few minutes after it became midnight, the phone rang and another recorded message started to play on it's own.

"_Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this then you made it to day two, uh, congrats! Uh, I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place, you know._"

I did as I was told and checked the cameras. Everyone seemed to of been in their normal places.

"_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights." _

"_There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So if-if you can't find something- or someone -on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react…"_

Yeah, Phone Guy, Tell me something I don't know.

"_Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

Liar.

"_Uh, also, uh, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon!" _

The recording stopped.

"Well, here goes another night." I muttered and pulled the tablet up.

Flipping through the cameras, I saw Chica and Freddy in their spots with Bonnie standing in the dining area. Foxy the pirate has yet to move and I guess I should be thankful.

Putting the tablet down, I looked at the pictures along the wall. God who knew kids could draw such creepy pictures of creepy animatronics?

I then thought about past night guards. How many were there before I showed up? And did they actually get stuffed inside the costumes? What the Hell happened to their bodies? Were they ever found?

Quickly, I pulled the tablet up and saw Chica was now in the dining area and then checked on Freddy and Foxy, who have yet to move. But Bonnie was MUCH closer now.

So close that…he was right outside the door.

"Oh God!" I said remembering my nightmare.

I jumped up, quite literally, and checked the lights. But he wasn't there. Rolling my chair to the other door, I checked it to only find that Chica wasn't there. I then went back to the right.

And almost had a heart attack when I saw Bonnie's face there.

"Gah!" I yelped and shut the door. "God damn it!"

My heart was beating fast now.

After a minute, I checked the light and didn't see his shadow. Opening the door, I saw he was no longer there.

"Phew!" I sighed in relief.

I sat back and waited a few minutes before checking the lights and putting the tablet on again.

Turning to my phone, I saw three hours had passed.

"Just three more to go…" I whispered.

I checked the right light and saw Chica was looking through the window and immediately shut the door.

"Where's the others?!" I said to myself checking the tablet. "Chica, you're back in the kitchen."

I opened the door when I heard her in there.

"… Freddy…Foxy…Bon-"

Bonnie was now in the backstage room. Standing right in front of the camera. With the same demonic face that he had in my nightmare. It scared me so badly, I almost dropped the tablet.

But I didn't, so instead, I turned it off.

"I didn't just see that. Nope. I'm tired and was seeing things." I kept saying to myself.

Pulling the tablet up again, Bonnie was standing away from the camera now. But suddenly, I heard what sounded like a pirate shanty.

"Dum dum dee dum dum." The song went.

I looked at Pirate's Cove, figuring it was Foxy singing, and saw he was peaking out of his curtain.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I nearly yelled when I saw him with his jaw open and what looked like was broken too.

I noticed I was down to 48% at this point and put the camera down and checked the lights again. Thanking God that nobody, at least Chica nor Bonnie, was standing in the doorways.

"Just three more hours…" I kept telling myself.

I closed my eyes and saw not just Bonnie's demon face but Freddy's too and the words, _"IT'S ME." _flash for a few seconds in my face.

My eyes shot open. W-What was that? It looked so real…like they were actually in front of my face giving me those evil demonic looks.

This place is making me go insane…and fast. Night two and I swear I'm already seeing hallucinations. Even when I eventually leave _or die _this place will forever haunt me…

Flicking through the cameras, Bonnie was in the supply closet, Chica was in the bathrooms, Freddy was on stage, and Foxy… was now out of his curtains. His head was tilted and his hook was up.

Strangely, I thought he looked sort of adorable with how his head was tilted and how he looked at the camera.

"Why am I thinking like that?" I asked as I mentally slapped myself in the face for thinking he was cute.

Shaking my head, I put the tablet down and checked the lights once more. Surprisingly, I didn't have a small heart attack when Chica was standing at the window.

Somehow in a calm way, I shut the door as fast as I could.

About another hour went by and it was now 4:00. Two more to go and to my luck, Bonnie and Chica were the only ones who moved. Though Bonnie scares me more then her because of his demon face.

Freddy turned to the camera a few times then looked away but that was about it. And Foxy kept his head tilted at the camera.

At this point I was down to 30% so I tried hard not to look at the cameras as often as I felt I had to. Checking the cameras just because I had a bad feeling, I saw everyone was where I could see them…

…except Foxy.

His curtains were wide open now and the sign said, "IT'S ME."

"Oh Fuck." I cursed and tried to find him.

I went to the camera of the hall on the left side and saw him SPRINTING down the hall.

I made a mad jump to the button and shut the door. I ended up falling to the floor and as I sat on the floor with the tablet in my hands, I heard Foxy pounding on the door.

…Then silence…

I checked Pirate's Cove and it and the sign had reset. Clicking on the light, I didn't see his or Bonnie's shadow and opened the door. Before sitting back down, I checked on the right door and didn't see Chica either.

Sitting back down, my heart was beating even faster now.

God, Foxy doesn't screw around and play mind games…well I guess he sort of does but he flat out sprints to you. Not hangout in the halls or other rooms and then hangs out at your door.

I noticed I lost more power when I had the door shut on Foxy. So how I managed for another hour is quite a miracle.

Because it was now 5:00 and my power was at 15%. And dropping faster then the News Years ball in New York…though that does go a bit slow so I guess that was a bad example.

I'm horrible at making stuff like that up on the spot…

Anyway, there wasn't much activity during the past hour until Foxy stuck his head outside his curtain again and Bonnie and Chica were in the halls right outside the doors.

"Oh come on!" I whispered angrily. "I have one more hour to go. Can't you guys leave me be?"

Flicking on the lights, I saw my answer was a big fat "NO" because they forced me to shut both doors. I set the tablet down, knowing until they leave I couldn't use it.

After a few minutes, they eventually did leave but power was at 7% now. I just prayed Foxy wouldn't come running down the halls again.

"Come on, come on," I whispered getting a bit jumpy in the chair. "Change to six. Change to six. Change to six."

I looked at the clock on the wall near the right door. I had about 15-25 minutes to go… come on, I can do it!

But my hope was shattered when I had checked the cameras and saw Foxy's curtains were wide open again. Quickly, I shut the door and saw I was inching down to 5%.

When Foxy pounded on the door, it dropped to 3%

I put the tablet on the table, and pulled my legs up so I was sitting up in the fatal position in the chair. Watching as my last few percentage of power dropped to 0%.

The lights all went out and everything was pitch black.

Shortly after, I heard footsteps coming and knew they weren't Mr. Fazbear's. They were too loud to be his and it wasn't 6:00 yet either.

Turning to the left door, my heart stopped when I watched and stared at what I assumed to of been Freddy. His eyes were glowing and his mouth was open and it was singing a tune.

I closed my eyes tightly as the song went on for what seemed like forever. Somehow though my loud heartbeats, I was able to hear the clock ding and tell me it was 6:00.

Opening my left eye, I saw Freddy was gone. With both eyes open, I glanced to the clock and saw it was in fact 6.

"I made it." I breathed.

Slowly, I stood up and headed towards the front doors. As I walked through the hall, I heard Mr. Fazbear unlocking the doors himself.

While heading over there, I noticed Pirate Cove's curtains were where they should be with the 'Out of Order' sign in front of it. And the band of animatronics were where they should be too,

"Good morning, Lexi." Mr. Fazbear said as I walked up to him.

"Morning." I replied.

"Have a good night?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"That's good." He nodded back and we went our seperate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to the two reviews that I got and thank you to those that have followed/favorited this story and/or myself as well. This fanfic is basically my headcannon on why the animatronics act the way that they do. This chapter talks about it. I promise I'll try to make chapter 6 longer. These sort of chapters with the nightmares will always be short like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 -<strong>

I walked out of Freddy Fazbear's and slowly got into my car. It took a full minute to realize I never put the key into the ignition.

"Oh…right…" I said putting the key in and starting the car up.

Fuck! Fuck! Foxy actually moved! And Freddy did too! Oh God their getting more and more aggressive! I don't even want to know how they will be later tonight let alone on the fourth and fifth nights!

As I was reaching a stoplight, my phone started buzzing which made me jump a mile. Taking it out of my pocket, I saw Faith was calling me.

"H-Hello?" I stuttered answering it.

"Spooked?" Faith asked.

"No…just tired." I replied. "What do yah want?"

"Wondering if you wanted to do something today? Bekah and I don't have any classes." Faith said then asked, "Do you?"

"No…but I'm tired. Maybe later after I get a few hours of sleep we can go somewhere." I replied with a yawn as the light turned green.

"Alright." Faith said a bit disappointed but understood. "Are you coming to the dorm?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in 10 minutes." I said glancing to the time.

"See yah soon!" Faith replied then hung up.

'Now if only I don't have another nightmare… that would be awesome.' I thought to myself, putting my phone down.

I walked into my dorm to find I was alone.

"Good. I can sleep in peace." I said as I immediately went and laid down on my bed.

I shut my eyes and tried to get Bonnie's and Freddy's demon faces out of my head but in the end I couldn't.

"Urg!" I growled and opened my eyes. "I need sleep! Get out of my head!"

I backhanded myself in the face a few times, trying to smack those images out of my head with no avail. The faces and "IT'S ME." stayed and I don't think was leaving any time soon.

Getting up, I grabbed my Ipod and put Simple Plan on, hoping I would go to my happy place with their music playing. Laying on my back again, I took my pillow and covered my face with it.

And thank the gods above for Simple Plan because with success I managed to go to sleep.

_ There was noise around me. It sounded like pots and pans banging against each other. Like a child was playing with them. _

_ Opening my eyes, with a hard time at that, I slowly turned my head and quickly brought my right hand to my forehead. It felt like something or someone had bitten me. _

_ In the darkness, it looked like there was blood on my hand. And feeling my wound, it definitely felt like a bite. _

"_Oh where is it!" A feminine voice said sounding a bit upset. "I know it's here somewhere!" _

"_Huh…?" I whimpered in pain._

_ My eyes shot around from where I was able to look at from my position on the floor. I couldn't see anything because of how dark it was but I could still hear things all around me. _

"_What are you doing, Chica?" I recognized the male voice as Bonnie. _

"_Trying to find that knife." Chica replied to the rabbit._

"_Why?" Bonnie asked._

"_To make it easier to get her into her costume." Chica said looking to the rabbit, a bit worried._

"_Relax, we will before Freddy finds her out of it." Bonnie said trying to calm the chicken down._

"_You think?" Chica asked as she stopped looking for the knife._

"_Yes." Bonnie nodded and saw my head. "What happened to her head?" _

"_I accidentally fell onto her and bit her head." Chica said and I felt the wound again._

_Huh…it was more human like. And Foxy's the only one with sharp teeth. _

"_Hopefully the endo isn't messed up." Bonnie said turning back to Chica._

"_Agreed." Chica nodded._

"_How about I go get the costume and you watch her?" Bonnie asked. "And maybe Foxy won't try to stop us from doing this. After all these years he still doesn't understand what Freddy can do to us."_

"_Sounds like a plan." Chica nodded again. "Yeah, I know he wants to help the endos but it's against the rules to be out of costume. He knows that."_

"_Exactly." Bonnie said turning to leave. "I'll be back soon."_

_ I slowly sat up as Bonnie walked out of the kitchen. My vision, being better adjusted now, could make out Chica at a counter. _

"_Ch….Chica." I whimpered in pain as my head started hurting more._

"_Shh…endo be quiet." Chica said looking down to me. "Freddy can't hear you in here."_

"_W-What?" I winced. _

"_Shh." Chica shushed me again. _

_ I closed my eyes as those flashes from before raced through a mile a minute. Shooting my eyes open, I didn't realize Bonnie was back in the room. With a costume in hand. _

"_Alright let's do this." Bonnie said._

_ I scooted back fast until my back hit the wall. As the animatronics came closer, I brought my arms up, trying to protect my face, and I let out a loud scream as they pounced on me…_

I yelped as I shot awake back in the dorm.

"Another nightmare?" Bekah asked coming into view.

"Yeah." I replied as Faith came into view as well. "How long have you two been in here for?"

"About a hour." Faith said.

I looked at a clock in the room and saw it was almost noon.

"So are you still up to doing something?" Bekah asked.

"Sure." I smiled trying to forget my 2nd nightmare.

"Well, get dressed then we'll go to lunch then mall." Faith said as they sat down and turned the TV on.

"Alright." I rolled my eyes and got up.

I got some clothes out of my dresser and went into the bathroom to change and get ready for the day.

Well, they don't seem too worried. Good. They don't need to know what goes on at that place let alone what the nightmares are about.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Chapter 6 will be out tomorrow or Friday!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! I tried to get it a bit longer then the others. And i'm honestly working this story out as I go. Cause I didn't have a plan for the ending originally but now i'm starting to. Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 -<strong>

Like the first two nights, I walked in and said hi to Mr. Fazbear. After that I went into my office and waited for the Hell Games to begin.

Whether or not those nightmares are telling me what's actually going on here is something I don't know. Maybe Chica and Bonnie are doing this cause they're scared of Freddy and Foxy is a rebel who flat out tries to help.

Either way, I'm not taking any chances.

Right now, I'm sitting in the office chair with the tablet on my lap. I watched as the time turned to midnight and waited for the recorded call to start playing again. At least I figured there's one every night.

"_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Uh, most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now."_

Sure they do…

"_Uh, I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway, I-I better not take up too much of your time. Uh, things start getting real tonight." He continued._

Like they haven't already?

"_Uh, h-hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead." _

Huh maybe….

"_Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Y- Yeah, never mind, scratch that. I-It's best just not to get caught."_

Sounded like a good plan. Playing dead and all…

"_Uh, ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

The message ended.

Who am I kidding? Playing dead will get me killed too. Just like what Phone Guy said. Best to just keep surviving every night.

As the Phone Guy was talking, I flipped through the cameras and so far nobody moved. When he was finished, I turned it on again only to find Chica moved and was in the dining area.

I heard Foxy singing very quietly but when I checked Pirate's Cove, he wasn't showing his face. The curtains were still out and it at least looked like he was still there.

I turned the lights on and after seeing nobody was there yet, I checked on the cameras. My attention was on W. Hall Corner for it seemed the poster had changed and what looked like a Golden Freddy was there now.

Once I brought the camera down, I heard a little girl giggle and I had almost screamed when I saw the same Golden Freddy, only in costume form, was sitting in the room.

Immediately I brought the camera back up and thank god that when I put it down again, that golden bear was gone. I closed my eyes for a second. Trying to think that I didn't just see that.

_ And as that happened the same images of Bonnie and Freddy with demon faces and "IT'S ME" was speeding through my head again only this time, there was a image of Goldy with a demon face too._

My eyes shot open and my breathing quickened for a moment. Honestly, it felt like I was having a panic attack or was simply dying. Either way, those aren't fun hallucinations at all.

And at this point, that's what it is. Hallucinations haunting me all day and all throughout the night.

I quickly checked on the lights once I relaxed a bit and of course Chica was at the right so I shut that door. Bonnie meanwhile, was still on stage with Freddy as the time turned to 1:00.

After a minute, I checked the lights again and noticed that Chica left. So I opened the right door and checked the cameras again. The curtains to Pirate Cove was parted slightly but no sign of Foxy.

After a couple of minutes of just checking the lights every other one, I turned the tablet on to see Chica was coming closer once again. After another minute of checking the lights, Chica went back to the dining area.

My power was currently at 68% as it turned to 2:00. So far it was just Chica that was being aggressive. But then again the night is still young.

As I went back and forth between the lights, that animatronic…or was it just a costume? Either way, now I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a nightmare about that…

I kept checking the cameras for the hour but it seemed Chica was the only one active and aggressive for the time being.

It was now 3:00 and my power was at 54% Chica was in the bathrooms and Bonnie was now starting to move and was in the dining area.

And in the darkness, I think I could see Freddy's glowing eyes.

"Foxy, did you move yet?" I flipped over to Pirate Cove.

And he did. He was now peaking through the curtains. Well, as long as he stayed like that I should be fine…right?

After putting the camera down, those hallucinations came back again. Shaking my head, I tried to not think about it. But it's so hard, yah know?

During the time of checking through cameras, I thought I could hear carnival type music playing. Now where was THAT coming from?

Actually, I don't care. Music can't hurt you. At least I hope that's the case in this insane building.

Bonnie was now in the backstage room and Chica was coming down the hallway…again.

Every once in a while I start getting paranoid cause I hear footsteps and of course no one would be at the doors.

I checked the lights and couldn't see her. So I kept the camera on Pirate's Cove and kept checking the lights. That eventually became a pattern that I did for the rest of the hour.

Now was when Bonnie was becoming more aggressive.

"Bonnie?" I muttered trying to find him on the cameras. "…Bonnie?"

My eyes glanced to the door. I moved towards the light and immediately pressed the button above it once I saw Bonnie was standing outside of the room.

"I knew you were coming soon!" I said as I checked the other light and was in relief when I saw Chica wasn't there.

I flipped through the cameras and managed to find Chica pretty quickly but Freddy was gone now too!

"Now where are you at?" I asked no one as I was trying to find Freddy.

I saw the power for a minute and saw it was 20%. And it was almost 5:00. This night I'm going to be cutting it close like last night.

With my attention on Freddy, I went to Pirate Cove for a second to see that now Foxy was out of his curtains and had his head tilted again. Well, that's what I get for keeping my attention on the others.

"Sorry, Foxy." I muttered going back to trying to find Freddy. "I'm more worried about where Freddy is."

Chills went up my spine as I got a bad feeling about something. Checking the right door's light I jumped when I saw Chica there in the window. Great!

"Damn it!" I cursed and shut the door. "Now I might not make it!"

The power was inching down every second and I turned the tablet off. Can't waste anymore then I already have at 5:49.

I checked the left door, hoping Bonnie finally left and to my luck, he did. But I had to shut it right after opening it cause I heard Foxy's footsteps.

Checking the camera, I saw him running down the hall then Pirate Cove reset itself right after.

"Weird…" I was curious to know why Foxy kept going back like that.

Rolling over to the right door, I saw Chica was finally gone too so I was able to use whatever was left of the power and check the cameras with both doors opened again.

All of a sudden, I heard Freddy laughing. And it sounded like it was right outside of the room.

"Fuck it!" I said turning the tablet off and shutting both doors.

After putting it down on the table, I sat still as my breathing slowed down and watched the clock.

It finally rung and the power didn't even go out that time.

"Oh thank god!" I said in relief.

'Night three down. Two more to go.' I thought to myself as I opened both of the doors.

Hmm…I am really curious about this place though. Have been the past two nights as well. And why the Hell the animatronics can move like they can and try to kill me.

I left the room and headed towards the dining area. There has to be something that can tell me about this pizzeria…to the internet!

"How was your third night, Lexi?" Mr. Fazbear said as I walked up to him.

"Alright." I shrugged. "I'll see yah later."

"Have a good day." Mr. Fazbear nodded.

"You too." I replied opening the door.

'Yeah I highly doubt he would tell me what happened.' I thought to myself as I reached my car.

Instead of going to sleep when I got back to my dorm, I took out my laptop and starting looking up Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I let out a yawn as some websites started showing up.

Most of which were from different news websites.

The first link I clicked on talked about 5 kids going missing at that place and the police could never find their bodies.

_ In 1987 a little 8 year old boy named Sam was having a birthday party and him and his little 5 year old brother, Timmy, were two of the missing kids. Another 8 year old boy that was missing was Jake. _

_ And the last two kids were girls. The first being a 7 year old tomboy named Natalie and a 6 year old named Anna Jo or AJ for short. _

_ The five kids went missing at different times of the same day but in the end the police couldn't find their bodies. _

"_While the bodies were never found the suspect was arrested and in jail to this day." A reporter said. _

That's messed up! Who would kill kids in a place like that let alone kidnap them? I mean granted I hate kids a lot but I wouldn't kill them or anything! Wait…

…Their bodies were never found…does that mean they're INSIDE the animatronics and their ghosts are possessing them? It's logical…

I left that website after skimming through it again and then clicked on another one with the title, "Bite of 87."

_ A couple of months after the 5 kids went missing, the pirate fox, Foxy, was put out of order because he malfunctioned. _

"_It was a day in 1987 when a little girl climbed onto Foxy's stage as he was having a show. Now it's against the rules to do that but the little girl didn't listen and stayed on it." A report said._

"_Suddenly, the pirate fox either snapped in annoyance or maybe he did just malfunctioned and bit out her frontal lobe. In the end Foxy was put out of order and the girl lived." The report continued._

Well…no wonder why Foxy seems angry when he runs down the hall. I would be too if some brat ruined my life. And that was over 30 years ago too. But then that brings up possession.

If it wasn't a malfunction then maybe it was a ghost of a kid who was murdered and most likely stuffed inside the animatronic.

Either way that doesn't explain the nightmares or hallucinations I've been having. Maybe the kids are trying to get through to me? I mean as far as I know of, I might be the youngest security guard that place has had.

So maybe the kids still see me as a kid and are trying to get me to help them whether it be through the night or in my sleep.

Speaking of sleep, I decided to put my laptop away and bed. Even if I was going to have a nightmare as soon as I closed my eyes.

Maybe this third nightmare will tell me some more and whether or not I was correct about it being angry ghosts of kids who are trapped there and been all alone. Who might just need help in the end to move on.

Lucky for them, I've been into supernatural and ghosts since I was a kid.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another nightmare chapter with ch 8 being Night 4. Again thanks so much to everyone who has followed/favorited this story or myself. It means a lot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 -<strong>

_ I was walking down the hallway of the _W. _Hall Corner in the Pizzeria and it was the one where the Freddy poster was on the wall. As I walked closer to the poster, I noticed that it was different._

_ It was no longer the Freddy Fazbear poster but instead looked like that Golden Freddy costume that was in the security room with me earlier this past night._

_ But I suddenly remembered that it had changed before that…thing showed up. Why does it keep changing and what and who exactly is that Golden Freddy?_

"_Why are you different?" I asked myself placing a hand on it._

_ When my fingers touched it, I heard a really deep laugh. Hell, it was deeper then Freddy's. The laugh sounded like it was coming from the other side of the wall too. _

"_It's me…" A voice. A KID'S voice called out._

"_Excuse me?" I asked the poster._

_ I titled my head slightly at it. Had I finally gone insane and was now hearing this POSTER talk to me?_

"_It's me…Timmy." The voice replied._

"_Timmy…" I repeated back. _

_ Where did I…that's right!_

"_Timmy." I said again recognizing the name. "That little 5 year old kid." _

"_That's…right…" He was now starting to sound like a disembodied voice. _

"_What is it, Timmy?" I asked. _

"_Wanna…talk to…you…" Timmy replied. _

"_About what?" I asked as I glanced behind my shoulder to see if any animatronics were coming._

"_You're…safe…with me." Can I believe that?_

"_Can I believe you?" I asked him as I turned back to the poster._

"_Yes…" Timmy said starting to sound quiet._

"_Hey! If…if you need my energy to keep talking to me. Then go ahead and take some." I said knowing he was starting to fade away and fast._

"_Thank…you…" Timmy said starting to sound louder again. _

"_What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked feeling a little weak after he took some of my energy. _

"_About the others." Timmy replied._

_"You mean the animatronics?" I asked him. _

"_Yeah!" He said. "Rip the poster down and you'll find a door!" _

_ After a second of contemplating on whether or not I'll do what he said, I decided to do it anyway. So I tore down the poster and just as Timmy had said, there was a door there. _

"_What the…" I was dumfounded as to why there was a door here and behind that poster._

_ I slowly put my hand on the doorknob, and turned it. Surprised at how it was unlocked. Then I opened the door and saw it was leading to stairs that went down into the basement. _

_After glancing behind me again, I gradually made my way down the steps._

"_Timmy?" I whispered as I reached the bottom._

"_Over here." He called from the corner of the basement._

_ I walked on over to that area when I heard his voice. Unsure of where he was at, I kneeled down, hoping I was in front of him._

"_So what about the animatronics?" I asked.  
><em>

"_They're good…except my brother." Timmy said the last part sadly._

"_Who is your brother?" I asked him._

"_Freddy." Timmy replied._

_"And the other three animatronics are good?" I asked._

"_Yeah." Timmy said. "They won't hurt you…but…"_

"…_But your brother will." I finished for him._

"_Yeah…"_

"_Why?" I questioned._

"_Angry." Is all that Timmy said._

"_About you guys getting murdered?" I figured that was the answer._

"_Yeah." Timmy answered. _

"_I don't blame him to be honest. But why is he hurting innocent people?" _

"_Game…bad game. Others don't like it. Neither do I." Timmy replied._

_ I suddenly felt myself getting weak again all of a sudden. He must've took some of my energy again._

"_This is all just a game to him?" I asked quite surprised at that answer._

"_Yeah he liked playing games…before…." Timmy said. _

"_Why aren't you able to move like the others?" I asked changing the subject cause I was feeling sadness overwhelm me. Like how Timmy was probably feeling right now._

"_Too weak." Timmy replied._

"_You being the youngest and smallest doesn't make you the weakest. They're around people all day which probably gives them a lot of energy. Meanwhile, you're behind that poster." I replied trying to make him a little bit happier since I felt sadder._

_ I might hate kids but seeing them depressed isn't fun…or hearing them being depressed and feeling what their feeling in this case. _

"_But…Foxy isn't." He calls them by their animatronic body?_

"_He might be out of order but he can still hear people and are close to them like if he was still doing shows." I said._

"_Really?" Timmy asked sounding like he was surprised now._

"_Yeah." I gave a small smile to him, if he was in front of me that is._

_ Silence came between us before I spoke again._

"_Where are your bodies?" I asked. "Are they in the animatronics and that's why you guys are possessing them?"_

"_Yeah." Timmy said then let out a scared yelp. _

"_Timmy? You okay?" I asked as I heard footsteps behind me._

_ Turning and looking up, I saw glowing eyes look down on me._

"_You're dead." Freddy said glaring down at me,_

"_Uh oh." I stared back up at him._

_ I jumped back as he reached down, and crawled backwards until my back hit the wall behind me._

"_There's nowhere you can run." Freddy said then held his paw in a fist up._

_ Quickly, I brought my arms up to protect my face, but that wasn't enough for the amount of energy and strength the bear had against me…_

_ Last thing I remember is his paw meeting my cheek._

"What the Hell!?" I jumped awake and fell off the bed. "Oomf! …Good thing I'm on the bottom bunk…"

I then pushed myself up to my feet.

Looking around the dorm, I saw I was alone and the clock read 11:30. I decided to get changed since I had a class in a few hours.

These dreams are getting crazier and crazier every night. Though now I know they are telling me what is actually going on and even if Freddy wants me dead, maybe I should trust the others.

"No…" I shook my head. "I don't want to take any chances."

After changing and washing up, I sat down and played some video games for a while. Might as well pass time.

But at the same time that conversation with Timmy sounded like it had actually happened. Like it was real.

There's no way it was though. Cause that never happened.

"Urg…" I groaned putting my face in my hands. "What am I going to do…? I have two more days and then I can have my paycheck."

Two VERY long days.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8! There's about 5 chapters to go after this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 -<strong>

As usual, I walked into my office and waited for 12:00 to come. Night four and I can already tell this will be Hell.

"_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." _I heard a banging noise at that moment._ "It's-It's been a bad night here for me." _

"_Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you." _The man cleared his throat.

"_Uh, hey, do me a favor." _***bang bang*** "_Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" _***bang bang*** "_I'm gonna try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad."_

I heard more banging as he continued.

"_Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there" _That song Freddy sung the other night at the door started to play in the background. _"You know...*__**moan**__* oh, no-" _

I jumped a mile when I heard static and an animatronic screech. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! D-Did he….did he die? Did he get stuffed into a costume!?

I sat for a minute in complete silence, hoping he would come back. But he never did. I then thought about where the animatronics were now.

Uh oh…

I glanced at the tablet I was gripping in my hands and turned it on. Bonnie and Chica were both already gone and I can tell that Foxy will start moving soon as well. And maybe Freddy will tonight too…

And after hearing what had happened on that recording, there's no way to tell if that was Freddy or not so I can't take any chances and trust the others.

When I checked Pirate's cove I noticed the curtains were parted slightly but still no sign of Foxy.

As I checked the lights every other 8 seconds, I could hear Freddy's laugh from somewhere in the building.

Eventually it did become 1:00 and still no sign of any animatronic.

During the hour I decided to just check the lights and Pirate's Cove. That way I could save more power. Especially since it's half past 1:00 and I'm already down to 74%.

When I checked the lights again, Bonnie was peaking in.

I shut the door on his face and then went back to the right door to make sure Chica wasn't there.

I figured it out on night 2 that Bonnie and Foxy come on the left and Chica seems to come on the right. Then when the power goes out, Freddy also comes on the left.

Checking the left door's light, I didn't see Bonnie's shadow so I opened the door and made sure Foxy wasn't peaking out and to my luck, he wasn't. Yet that is.

The power was at 68% when the time turned to 2:00. And during the first two hours, there was either no activity or just Bonnie or Chica.

When I checked Pirate's Cove, Foxy was now sticking his head out. Hey, as long as he stays like that I'm happy.

My right eye twitched when I suddenly heard a music box melody play. Though I don't know whether or not I was actually hearing it or if I was hallucinating…again…

I kept up my pattern from checking the lights to checking on Foxy when Chica appeared again. I shut the door and didn't even want to look at her so I turned to the right door.

Eventually she left again.

Power is now at 50% and it's 3:00. Checking the camera, Foxy was tilting his head again and staring at the camera.

"Oh come on!" I said putting the tablet down.

For curiosity sake I checked the cameras that were right out side the door and I saw Bonnie on the usual left side only his head looked like it was twitching. I blinked and he didn't stop.

I did the same for the right side and the same thing was going on for Chica. Blinking again, I couldn't understand what was going on.

"Why are they twitching so much?" I asked myself turning the tablet off.

I checked the lights and saw they weren't there yet. I rubbed my eyes, figuring I was just exhausted and that I was _seeing _things.

"Great." I confirmed. "More hallucinations. Just what I need."

I went back to Foxy and saw he was no longer in his Cove.

"Oh no." I yelped out loud.

Shutting the door as fast as I could, I checked the camera and saw him running down the hall. Didn't notice before but it looked like he was chopping on something as he ran.

Right. Bite of '87.

He pounded on the door a few times and then I heard him run away. I checked the power and he forced it down to 42% when it was at 45%.

I checked the light to make sure Bonnie wasn't there and opened the door. Going back to Foxy, I saw he wasn't peaking out again.

"Good." I said. "Stay in there, Foxy."

After turning the tablet off I heard footsteps running down the hall.

"What the Hell!?" I questioned checking Foxy.

He was peaking out of the curtains but it sounded like he was just running down the hallway. I rubbed my head as I heard Freddy laugh. Or at least I've been assuming it was Freddy.

It was now 4:00 and I was at 30%. Foxy was tilting his head and Bonnie and Chica were elsewhere. Over the past 20 minutes I didn't see much of them and still no sign of Freddy.

Though the bunny and chicken were still twitching a lot from where they stood in front of the cameras and I have yet to figure out what was going on with them.

A few minutes after checking the cameras I switched over to where I last saw Chica and saw Freddy was standing right outside the door with demonic eyes.

"Oh my god." I breathed. "He moved. He finally moved."

I tried to relax and shut the door.

After a minute of being frozen in place, I did and I decided to go back to just checking Foxy and the left door while keeping the right down.

"No way in Hell I'm taking my chances with you, Freddy!" I said turning the tablet off.

I checked the light on the left door and those hallucinations of Bonnie and Freddy with demonic faces and "IT'S ME." came back once again.

I shook my head and smacked myself in the face to try and get those images out. Those demon faces and now Bonnie and Chica twitching is so screwed up.

"I'm not gonna have enough power." I muttered noticing it was at 20% and it wasn't 5:00 yet.

Making sure Bonnie hadn't came to the door yet, I checked the lights once more and thankfully he wasn't there.

I kept glancing to the clock and saw there was now 2 minutes before it was 5:00. Come on already!

I checked Foxy and saw he was gone again.

Closing the left door. I watched as he ran down the hall but as he pounded on my door I watched as the power went down to 12% as the clock hit 5:00 AM.

"Not gonna make it…again." I was now starting to be jumpy in my chair.

I checked the light and of course NOW Bonnie was standing at it.

"Please Bonnie, leave." I whispered.

When I checked the door again, I didn't see his shadow.

"Huh? Did he hear me?" I asked myself as I opened the door.

I checked on Freddy and saw he was gone so I opened the right door and saw Foxy was peaking out again.

Now I was continuing to hear Freddy laugh as the power went down to 5... 4... 3... and now 2%.

I began to hold my breath as I put the tablet down and waited to find out what my fate would be.

Closing my eyes, I heard the power turn off. Slowly opening them, I glanced over to the left door and soon I also began to hear footsteps.

Eventually Freddy's glowing eyes met my scared green eyes again. He played his song which was pretty long and then stopped.

I continued to hold my breath as I stared at the doorway.

Then the morning bells went off.

"Oh thank bloody Hell for those bells!" I fell off the chair as I began to breath once again.

Looking up, Freddy was gone.

Considering I know the kids' actual names now, I guess I could start calling them by their real names. So Freddy would be Sam.

I got up and walked out of the security office. Heh, walked…nah I more like RAN out of there.

"Woah, where are you going in such a hurry?" Mr. Fazbear asked as I ran up to him full speed.

"Long night." I stopped and told him.

"I'm quite surprised, to be honest." Mr. Fazbear said. "Guards don't usually last as long as you have."

"Yeah I figured that." I replied. "I'm surprised I even lasted this long if I'll be honest myself."

"Will I be seeing you tonight?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Got 4 nights down and 1 to go before I get my paycheck so yeah." I gave him a nod with my response.

"Well, go for a 6th night and you get overtime." Mr. Fazbear said.

"We'll see if I can survive tonight first." I replied.

"Right." He chuckled. "Have a good day."

"You too." I said and looked at the animatronic band.

Freddy was the only one staring at me. Actually, now I'm pretty sure he was definitely glaring. I gave a deep breath before leaving the Pizzeria.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9!**

* * *

><p>I walked into the dorm and saw Faith and Bekah playing video games. I stared at them, confused as to why they were up to early.<p>

"Welcome back." Faith said noticing I had walked in.

"Thanks." I replied going over to my bed.

"Tired?" Bekah asked as they paused the game.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"We'll try to keep it down." Faith said turning the volume down a little.

"Good." I replied laying back and closing my eyes.

"Someone's grumps." Bekah joked.

"Not grumps. Tired." I corrected a bit rudely.

"Then go to sleep." Faith replied.

"Shut the Hell up and I will." I answered her.

Eventually drowning out their talking and the video game, I did go to sleep and this one involved the pirate fox.

_ I looked around immediately noticed how I was in a pitch black room. There was a flashlight in my right hand though. Turning it on, I moved it around and I was able to see that I was in the security room._

_ Taking a deep breath, I walked out of the left door and used the flashlight to guide me throughout the building. _

_ After checking a few rooms, I still didn't run into any of the animatronics. But then again, I'm not complaining._

"_Where are you guys?" I asked myself as I walked into the dining area._

_ I shined the light on the stage to my right and saw Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie in their spots and to make things better, Bonnie was still holding his guitar and Freddy his microphone._

_ Doing the same to the stage on my left, I saw Pirate's Cove's curtains pulled to the sides. And Foxy was nowhere to be seen._

"_Ahoy, lass." A male pirate voice said, behind me._

_I let out a yelp and jumped as I turned towards the sound of the voice._

"_Come me lass, let's go home." Foxy looked down at me and grabbed me a bit roughly by his paw/hand and dragged me to his cove. _

_ He then proceeded to knocking me down to the stage floor. I watched from my place on the floor as he shut the curtains._

"_F-Foxy." I stuttered out his name._

"_Aye?" He turned to me._

"_W-What are you d-doing?" I asked. _

"_Gettin' ye on board me ship!" Foxy replied with a smile._

"_What?" I asked dumfounded. _

"_Ye be me first mate, lass! Yer capt'n will protect ye from tat landlubber Freddy Fazbear!" Foxy said. _

"…_Okay." I nodded after a second. So he does want to protect me too._

"_Come." Foxy said helping me up. "Let us set sail!"_

_ As I 'played' pirate with Foxy for maybe 15 minutes, I went back to thinking about the name of the boy that's trapped within him. _

"_Capt'n…Jake?" I said so suddenly that Foxy stopped what he was doing._

_ For a few minutes, Foxy stood there, looking like he was deactivated. _

_ I quickly went and stood in front of him, waiting for him to move. But he didn't. He just stared down, jaw open and wasn't moving like how he would be when he and the others weren't on free roaming mode._

"…_Foxy? …Jake? You still there?" I asked waving my right hand in front of his face…or snout._

_ A couple of seconds later, his endoskeleton hand suddenly grabbed mine as I was still waving it in front of his snout. He gripped it very tightly and his yellow eyes began to glow._

_ But I didn't see any anger in them. _

"_What did ye say, matey?" Foxy asked confused._

"_Jake." I replied moving my hand in his tight grip so it would be holding his hand and I rubbed it gently with my fingers. _

"_Who is tat lad?" Foxy asked still confused and even more so now that I was holding his hand and being gentle with him._

"_You." I said to him. "Your name is Jake. Before you died that is. You were 8 when you and four other kids were murdered at this place. Your bodies are in the animatronics." _

"_Tat be right…" Foxy- er Jake- said remembering now._

_ It looked and felt like he was going to collapse so I quickly caught him in my arms and put him down on the fake treasure chest so he was sitting down. I then kneeled down in front of him._

"_How could this happen, lass?" Jake asked still sounding like a pirate and looking down._

_ I guess he's forced to talk like a pirate all the time like how he and the others are forced to stay in those costumes._

"_I don't know, Jake." I replied sadly._

"_Freddy got ta others." Jake said looking at me._

"_The old night guards?" I asked._

"_Aye, Aye." He nodded. "He killed 'em but we won't let tat scallywag hurt ye too. Ye be a kid like us." _

'_They see me as a kid like them? Granted I'm probably the youngest night guard this place has ever had…but that might explain why they are so protective over me.' I thought to myself. _

'_While they see me as a kid, Sam doesn't.' I continued to think to myself as I looked at Foxy. 'He probably sees me as the person who killed them… maybe the killer was the night guard!' _

"_Fo- Jake, who killed you?" I asked. _

"_A bad lad." Jake replied._

"_Was he the night guard?" I asked him._

"_Aye…I think so." Jake nodded._

"_That explains that…" I said knowing I was right about it being the night guard. "Thank you guys for protecting me. I promise I will find a way to help you guys move on from the place."_

"_Really? Ye will do tat?" Jake asked, shocked._

"_Aye, aye, Capt'n." I smiled as Jake smiled back._

_ We then heard Freddy/Sammy laughing. That horrifying and creepy laugh… Jake and I both frowned and looked back towards the curtains. _

"_Oh no." Jake said then started to growl. "I won't let ye hurt her, Freddy!" _

"_But she deserves it. They all do." I heard Freddy reply as he pulled the curtains apart a little and stepped through._

"_Freddy, I'm not the-" He cut me off._

"_SHUT UP! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I flinched back as he screamed. _

_ His voice sounded angry and a bit pouty. Well, he is a kid who has been angry and pouting for so long. And stuck in his little zone since '87. They all have been stuck in their little zones. _

"_N-No… no it's not." I replied. _

"_Back off, scallywag!" Jake began to snarl and stepped in front of me. _

"_You back off, fox! It's all their fault!" Sam replied and then ran and barreled into him. _

_ Luckily, I was able to move out of the way in time. But Sam knocked Jake down and hard too. As Jake was getting up, Sam turned to me. His eyes were demon black and he smiled evilly at me._

"_Run, lass!" Jake screamed. _

_ I tried to move from my spot but my feet was stuck. As Sam slowly walked towards me, I was fighting against myself to move. But nothing worked. I was frozen in place. _

_Before I knew it, Sam was basically on me. Then everything went black._

_ When I opened my eyes, I felt pain shoot up my spine. Slowly sitting up, I immediately saw that Freddy had broken both of my legs. And beaten the rest of my body up as well._

_ My eyes then landed on Jake, laying on his back. _

_ Even from where I was sitting, I could tell he was hurt and broken. Trying not to cause pain to myself, I called out to him but got no response. So I slowly began to crawl on my stomach to him._

"_Oww." I winced as my entire body screamed in pain. _

_ I looked back to my legs and knew there was no way I could stand up. _

"_Foxy? Jake?" I said finally reaching him. _

_ His costume was torn up much more then it already was, his jaw looked even more broken and his endoskeleton was showing for his left ear. _

_ Foxy's eyes weren't glowing and he definitely looked like he was deactivated now. God what did Freddy do to him? There's no way I can call him by his real name until he starts showing some human emotion. _

"_Foxy? Jake?" I called out again. "Come on, buddy."_

_ I began to shake the animatronic but continued to get no response._

"_Come on…" I muttered. _

_ I then looked around the stage. There was no sign of Freddy. Foxy's broken animatronic body and I were the only ones there…until…_

"_I see you're awake. Quite amazing that you caused yourself pain to move over to him." Freddy's voice came from behind me._

"_W-What did you d-do to h-him?" I asked, my voice shaky. _

"_He got what he deserved." Freddy replied. _

"_No he didn't." I said not turning to him. "He didn't deserve…this… to die again..."_

"_Yes he did." Freddy said sounding angry._

"_Freddy…I'm not who you think I am." I said trying to calm him down._

"_Yes you are." Freddy replied._

"_No I'm not." I said still not turning to him._

"_All you night guards are the same. It's all YOUR fault!" Freddy then jumped on my back._

"_AAAaaahhh!" I screamed in pain,_

"_You are getting what you deserve too!" Freddy said while being on my back as tears began to pour from my eyes. _

"_Please…I'm not your killer…" I cried._

"_Yes you are." Freddy said getting up and kicking me in the face._

I fell off the bed…again. This time I woke up in cold sweat and I had tears and sweat itself going down my face.

"Oh God…" I said trying to breath properly.

I noticed Faith and Bekah weren't in the room.

"Yeah they always aren't in the dorm when I wake up from a Hell of a nightmare." I muttered. "I guess that's a good thing though…don't want them asking questions."

I sighed and slowly began to stand up. As I was doing so, my right leg became really shaky and I almost collapsed.

"That was weird…" I said grabbing my leg.

I stared at the time and saw it was almost 12:30. Might as well go get something to eat for lunch. I grabbed some clothes and then went into the bathroom to get ready.

When I was done, I grabbed my jacket and phone and left the dorm.

I decided to get some coffee and think over the nightmare I just had.


	10. Chapter 10

**About 3 chapters to go after this. I do plan on making a sequel when this is over though. Currently the title for that is Day After Day. **

**And Freddy/Sammy, can you stop being such a little dick?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 -<strong>

Within minutes of walking into the Pizzeria, my breathing started to go really fast. I was beyond nervous and scared tonight. But it should be my last one then I can finally get my paycheck and leave.

…But then again, nightmare or not, I did promise Jake I would help him and the others, even if that includes Sammy.

And if they really are possessing the animatronics, I'll start feeling guilty for breaking that promise and simply leaving and never coming back.

But I have to get through this night first.

"Hello, Lexi." Mr. Fazbear said coming up to me as I headed back to the security office.

"H-Hello." I stuttered, trying to calm myself down.

"Everything alright?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Y-Yeah." My voice cracked. "Everything's fine."

"Okay." Mr. Fazbear said after a second. "Just remember, after tonight, you won't have to come back."

"I know." I replied. "Hey…uh…what happened to those kids in '87?"

"Their bodies were never found, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I…think they might be in the animatronics." I replied looking to the floor.

"Do you?" Mr. Fazbear questioned.

"Uh huh…" I quietly replied.

"Just…go back to your office." Mr. Fazbear said shaking his head.

"Yes sir." I nodded and watched him walk away.

I then turned my attention to the three animatronics on the stage. This time, Bonnie and Chica were giving me sympathetic looks as they sung and Freddy of course was glaring at me.

I darted my vision away from them and walked away.

But my eyes were then forced towards Pirate's Cove where I saw Foxy peaking out a little. I gulped and continued on down the hallway.

After a couple of minutes of it turning to midnight, the apparent recorded message started to play.

"Didn't he…die?" I asked myself as my eyes widened a little when it started to play.

At first it was just static then the voice on the other end proved that it wasn't human. Far from it actually. It sounded like a animatronic and my guess is that it's Freddy who recorded a message himself.

Hell, he probably did kill all the other night guards on his own and maybe just maybe the other three…or four…are nice?

"That's creepy." I shuddered as it came to a static and sudden stop. "I can't take my chances. I came too far to give in now."

I then turned the tablet on and saw Foxy was already sticking his head out of the curtains, and Bonnie and Chica were already gone too. Freddy meanwhile, stared at the camera on stage.

"Please stay there, Freddy." I muttered.

I checked the light on the left and Bonnie was already there. Flinching, I shut the door on him. I then checked the door on the right and Chica thankfully wasn't there.

After a minute, I checked the door on the left and saw Bonnie was gone so I opened the door again.

I then checked on the tablet and found Bonnie backstage, Chica, I heard in the kitchen, Freddy was still staring at the camera, and Foxy was out with his head tilted.

I really want to trust Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica, but I can't. Those nightmares could be misleading me and make me walk right into my own death, besides they think I'm a endoskeleton, right?

….Right….

I gave it a few more minutes before checking the cameras again.

Bonnie and Chica were in the hallways, Freddy stayed on stage and as soon as I saw Foxy not in his cove, I shut the door and watched through the camera as he ran down the hall, and banged on the door.

My power dropped 5% because of him doing that.

Foxy then went back to his cove as it reset again. But when I brought the tablet down and checked the lights, I screamed when I shut both doors cause of Bonnie and Chica being there at the same time.

"Bonnie, Chica, go away!" I cried and closed my eyes for a second.

I opened them almost immediately after closing them and saw Bonnie and Chica did leave.

"…Thank you…" I muttered, surprised, and opened the doors.

"Dum dum dee dum dum." I heard Foxy start singing.

"You can keep singing Foxy, just stay in your cove." I said listening to him.

He even continued to sing for almost a half a hour and stayed in his cove. Like it was his way of comforting me.

Bonnie and Chica dropped by at what looked like a tag-team thing and it was during that half a hour. Maybe they were just checking in on me?

"Are you guys trying to protect me like in my nightmares?" I asked no one in particular. "Mr. Fazbear sounded like he didn't really care your bodies were most likely in the animatronics."

He always did come off as a bastard to me. I'm surprised Freddy has yet to attack him either. Even if it's during the day.

Foxy didn't have any problem with it in 1987. But then again if some little brat was climbing on me when she wasn't suppose to and god knows what else, I would snap at her too.

Even wanting to bite their frontal lobe out.

Point is, and this is just what my crime skills are like after watching so many different police type shows in my life, Mr. Fazbear might of also been involved with the murder.

Who knows, maybe he and the guard were partners? It makes sense…

"Watch now. Think later." I reminded myself.

Somehow I made it through the first three hours. I glanced to the clock and noticed it was now 3:08.

"Three more to go." I whispered with fear in my voice.

I turned the tablet on, noticing the power was at 48%. Bonne was in the dining room, Chica in the bathrooms, Foxy hasn't came out yet, and Freddy- _"IT'S ME!"_

That god awful hallucination came back when I checked the stage. When I snapped out of it, I saw Freddy was gone.

"Oh no." I breathed. "No. No. NO!"

My heart stopped when I heard Freddy's laugh.

I flipped through the cameras trying to find him as fast as I could. And eventually I did and of course it was right outside the room on the right side of the office.

Almost tripping over myself, I jumped at the door and shut it.

"Stay out, Freddy!" I yelled then went and checked the left, sighing in relief when Bonnie wasn't there, staring at me.

I decided to just keep track of Foxy, Freddy, and the left door.

Throughout the next 35 minutes, I continued to hear Foxy singing, Freddy laughing, and different types of other music. One of which sounds a bit like carnival music.

My power inched down to 28% as it reached 4:00. When I went and checked the cameras again, everyone was still in their normal places but keeping this door down is killing my power.

"I'm not gonna make it." I shook my head. "I have two more hours and only 28% to go."

My ears heard the sound of loud footsteps and quickly shut the door on Foxy, who I didn't even realize had left his cove.

When I opened the door again, Bonnie was waiting on the other side, forcing me to keep it down too.

"God dammit!" I cursed. "Fuck it…I trust you guys now."

I then opened the door. Only when I did, Bonnie was gone. I checked the cameras and she was leaving through the hallway, Foxy was peaking out of his cove, Chica was in the dining area, and Freddy was still by the door.

Taking a chance, I turned the tablet off and only kept the right door shut. But that doesn't change how my power was still dropping fast.

Curiosity got the best of me and I picked the tablet back up. I was down to 20% and it wasn't 5:00 yet. I checked the right door and saw Freddy was gone…or he seemed to of been.

I decided not to risk it and live it out till the power is gone.

Keeping watch on the time, the power very quickly went out on me. The doors shot open and the lights turned off.

It was only 5:10

"Oh no…oh no…" I muttered starting to shake in my chair.

I heard footsteps coming and prayed it was anyone other then Freddy.

Closing my eyes, I heard Freddy's song and when I opened them, I saw his glowing face in the doorway.

"F-Freddy. P-Please don't kill me." I said staring at him.

He finished his long song and it looked like he had left. I held my breath and looked back and forth between the two doors.

Suddenly, he teleported right in my face, causing me to fall off the chair.

"Gotcha now!" Freddy said with a evil grin.

"Freddy, Sam, I'm not your killer." I said backing away until my back hit the wall behind me.

"I know. But all you night guards are the same." Freddy replied taking a step closer to me.

"I'm not like them." I shook my head.

"Yes you are. Don't LIE to me!" He said getting angrier as he started to tower over me.

"No I'm-" Just like in my nightmare, he cut me off.

"SHUT UP!" He grabbed my throat and started to choke me.

He then let go after a second and grabbed my left leg, twisting to the point that it had broke.

"AAAaaahhh!" I screamed in pain. "Oh God…Please. Stop."

Freddy didn't listen as he broke my other leg. He was keeping me from running away from him.

"Please…" I cried.

I looked down and saw my legs twisted in ways that shouldn't be possible. I then felt myself start to have a panic attack as he began to punch and yell at me.

Before I knew it, my entire body was like how it was in my nightmare. I tried to call out for help but he covered my mouth and nose and kept me from breathing.

Other then my legs being broken, I felt myself have a bruise or broken rib from when he kicked me in the stomach and my entire face and arms were bruised badly.

Whether it was from him punching me or squeezing my arms tightly.

I tried begging again but I was in so much pain and crying so much… That I just couldn't make any sound other then crying.

I was trapped, sitting on the floor, broken, bruised, and now my nose began to bleed, hell, I think it was broken too, with Freddy keeping me from moving from my spot.

"You deserve every ounce of pain that we were put through." Freddy said whispering into my ear.

"W-Why…? I'm n-not your k-killer." I cried looking up to him with scared green eyes and he uncovered my mouth.

"Again, every night guard is the same. The owner is too." Freddy said.

"H-He killed y-you too?" I asked realizing I was right.

"Yes." Freddy nodded with demon eyes.

He then put his paw around my throat. And lifted me up.

Freddy then dragged me like a rag doll down the hall and to the backstage room. I put my now bloody hands over his paw, trying all I can to struggle out of his grip.

Once in the room, he dropped me to the floor and went and grabbed a animatronic costume. He then brought it out to me.

I started to hyperventilate as I stared at it.

"You want to be part of our family? Well, if you obey, you'll soon be a part of it." Freddy smiled.

Freddy set the animatronic on a chair and took the head off. I began to lose consciousness at this point but I felt him pick me up and start pushing my legs down…

"Like I said, you can be part of our family after this." Freddy smiled as he held me in his arms and forced my body down more.

Splotches began to take over my vision and the pain soon became too much for my body as I faintly heard footsteps coming. There were three pairs of feet and they were coming fast.

By the time they reached us my breathing slowed a lot more and I felt my body begin to shut down on me.

"Ye aren't family, scallywag! Now drop ta lass!" I thought I heard Foxy say as I finally passed out.

Breathing slowing every second that passes.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously dude, stop being such a dick. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**There is a big chance that the last 2 chapters will be short. Like really short. But hey, then the sequel will be out sooner. That name stands as Day After Day. **

**On another note, any of you see the trailer for FNAF 2? My god was that awesome! Foxy, i'm ready! **

**Ahem...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 -<strong>

"We're losing her!" A male said checking my pulse again, as he was keeping track of it as his partner got some supplies.

"Clear!" A female said coming near me.

Right after she said that, I then felt my body jump towards the ceiling.

"Come on, kid." The guy continued. "You can do it. Wake up!"

"I'm going to do it again." The woman said when I didn't stir. "Clear!"

Once again, my body jumped upwards.

I died didn't I? Who are the voices I'm hearing…and why do I still feel pain? Oh God…I didn't die. I'm still alive and feeling every once of pain go up and down my aching body.

I then felt someone's mouth touch mine and then pushed on my chest. So that means someone is doing CPR on me…but who?

"Hello? Miss? Can you please try to wake up?" I heard the female ask.

"Come on, you can do it." The man said continuing to do CPR on me.

"God what happened to her?" The woman asked, concerned.

"The police think someone might've broke in…somehow." The man replied.

And they were both trying not to cause any more damage to my body. Once they saw I was still there with them, in the land of the living, they plan on racing me to the hospital.

"Just open your eyes or give us a sign you can hear us." The woman sighed, as she stayed kneeled on the other side of me.

I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like they were glued shut.

"Let's get her on the stretcher. I finally got her to breath normal again." The male said sitting up and the woman nodded.

I let out a small cry when I was suddenly grabbed and lifted up.

"She's really still with us." The woman said in relief.

"Come on, kid." The man said once I was on the stretcher. "Open your eyes. We know you can do it. You're breathing normal again and have proved to be quite a fighter."

"_No…no…it's a trap!" _My mind screamed. _"It's Freddy playing a trick on you! Don't wake up! And don't trust those voices!" _

My body began to shake badly as I felt myself begin to cry. Maybe I'm not safe at all. Maybe I'm imaging things or I am dead and just in Hell. Or worse, like my mind said, it's just Freddy.

With those awful thoughts of what could really be happening to me in my head, I kept my eyes shut tightly, afraid to open them and see Freddy or even the devil himself with me.

I tried to speak, through my crying, to find out where I was at least, but all the came out was a whine. I didn't get a good look of the animatronic but did Freddy force me into a dog one?

"It's okay, sweetie, you're safe now." The woman said gently. "We're gonna give you medicine so you won't feel pain anymore."

"Let's just get her to the hospital." The male paramedic said with a sigh.

"Okay." The female paramedic nodded.

As I felt them wheel me off, I heard Mr. Fazbear scream,

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!"

'I don't think he wants to know what happened.' I thought to myself. 'I don't even know myself.'

Once in the ambulance, exhaustion soon took over and I ended up falling asleep on the way to the hospital. Though I still believed that I wasn't going there and that the voices was my imagination.

* * *

><p>The next time I woke up, it was late in the afternoon and I forced myself to open my eyes. I looked around the hospital room, surprised that's where I actually was.<p>

"Huh…" I rubbed my head. "Could've sworn I was dead…"

So what happened? Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie had to of saved me, but did they call 911 as well?

I looked at my body and saw bruises across my arms and even felt them on my face without even looking into a mirror. And both of my legs were in casts too.

My stomach and chest also felt like there was bandages wrapped around them. Right…he most likely broke a rib.

The door suddenly opening made me jump, as I was lost in thought.

"Hey, you're awake." A officer said coming into the room.

I stayed quiet as he came up to me.

"I'm officer Shawn Lassiter. Your boss said you were Lexi Ghostar, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened, Lexi?" Shawn asked.

"…" I thought about what to say.

I highly doubt the police would believe me about animatronics that are possessed by the ghosts of kids.

"I was doing my job as the night guard when I thought I heard noises. So I left the security office to check it out. Next thing I know I'm getting beaten and knocked out." I said as he wrote it down.

"Did you see your attacker?" Shawn asked and I shook my head.

"Alright, well, I think that's about it then. I can get a doctor and he will tell you about your wounds." Shawn said sighing.

"Okay." I nodded.

I then thought about those kids.

"Hey! Um…" I stopped the officer from leaving. "Being around the robots all night made me realize the odor they have."

Might as well keep lying. Plus I don't want to know how Mr. Fazbear will react even if justice needs to be served on him.

"I think there might be bodies in there. I looked up a case from 1987 and five kids went missing there." I continued.

"Right." Shawn nodded turning fully to me. "I think I read about it. Do you think it's them?"

"Yeah. There's a fifth costume somewhere. Golden Freddy, I think. I haven't seen it but I heard there was a costume like that. Maybe the fifth kid is in it if not in a animatronic with another kid?" I said.

"Well, I will look into that. Thank you." Shawn nodded and I nodded back.

"You're welcome." I replied watching him leave.

A few minutes later a doctor came in.

"Hello, Lexi. I'm Dr. Winchester." The doctor smiled.

"Hi." I said as he came closer and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"I'm going to tell you about your wounds, alright?" He asked.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Well, starting from your head, you have bad bruises that will heal on their own over time. Your neck has marks like someone was choking you."

"Yeah…I think I remember someone grabbing my throat." I said.

"Do you remember them kicking you?" Dr. Winchester asks.

"Sort of. Is that what's wrong with my stomach?" I asked placing a hand my hospital gown, feeling the bandages.

"Yes, you have two broken ribs that will also heal." Dr. Winchester said.

"I think my nose was bleeding too." I said remembering the blood that was on my hands.

"Yeah, we easily put your nose back into place and cleaned you up."

"Thanks." I said looking back to him.

"You're welcome. Now, onto your legs…"

I stared at him, waiting to see if he would continue.

"Both of your legs." He coughed and cleared his throat.

My eyes widened and I began to be afraid of what he would say. Are my legs done for? Will I never be able to walk again?

"Is it good news or bad?" I asked not being able to handle the silence.

It got to the point that I was beginning to physically shake.

"H-Hey, it's okay." Dr. Winchester said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"A-Answer me. Please." I said stuttering.

"Good news, you will be able to walk again." He finally said.

I sighed in relief when he said that.

"But they are so badly broken that you will be confined to a wheelchair for about a month or until at least one of them heals." Dr. Winchester said as I stared at him.

I forgot how to breath for a minute until I snapped back to reality.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"When one of your legs heals, you can go onto crutches. But that's still a lot of therapy to do. I'm afraid you probably won't be able to work either. Not for a month at the latest."

"Oh my god." I said putting my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry this happened, but be happy you'll be able to walk one day."

"Yeah…I guess." I replied.

"I'll go get your friends." I shot up when he said that.

"What?!" I said as he got up and started to walk away.

"Your two friends, Faith and Bekah are here. They're really worried too."

"Y-Yeah I'm sure they are." I said.

"Everything alright?" Dr. Winchester asked raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah…um…bring them in." I said unsure how to fell.

"Okay." He shrugged and left.

When the girls walked in, boy…did they give me pissed off looks..

* * *

><p><strong>And next chapter will be a little chat involving Lex, Faith, and Bekah. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Second to last chapter for the story! This is basically just a really quick and short summary of the nights and nightmares that Lexi is telling Faith and Bekah about.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 -<strong>

I stared at them as they came closer.

"…What?" I asked playing dumb, "Why are you staring at me?"

"What the hell happened to you!?" Faith asked suddenly.

"Hell." I said in a serious voice.

"We can see that!" Bekah replied.

"Something has been wrong with you since you took that job. You noticed that yourself, right?" Faith asked.

"No." I lied.

"What about those nightmares?" Bekah asked.

"What about them?" I asked raising a eyebrow. "They were just normal nightmares."

"Then what happened to you now?" Faith asked crossing her arms.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"That something goes on at that place and you nearly died because of it!" She replied.

"Look." I sighed looking away to the window. "Something has been going on at that place."

"And you almost died!" Faith said again.

"I know! I know." I said looking back to them. "I realize that I almost died. But I didn't! Something… something saved me."

"And what would that be?" Bekah asked.

"Hell if I know." I replied. "I was too busy being unconscious and nearly dying to pay attention."

"Start from the beginning of the week, first night you started working there. And tell us what's been going on." Faith glared.

"Okay…okay." I sighed.

Taking a deep breath, I began on night 1.

"When I got there, the owner, Mr. Fazbear, showed me around, told me about the animatronics, and led me to the security room where there was two doors and lights right under their buttons." I started.

"I thought it would be a easy job since it seemed like all I had to do was watch the cameras through a tablet and keep watch over the robots… but then he told me about the limited power." I continued.

"Why have limited power?" Bekah asked confused.

"Cause they use so much during the day that he didn't want to at night. And it made sense to me." I shrugged.

"I guess that does make sense." Bekah shrugged too and her and Faith glanced at each other before I continued on.

"Within minutes of being midnight the phone rung and a recorded message began to play." I said. "The guy told me he was the guard before and was finishing his last week up. Then told me this introductory greeting from the company and how it was a legal thing."

"Then he went on to talk about how the company was NOT responsible for damage…or death." I said the last word quietly.

"After that he said the animatronics get a bit quirky at night. And go on free roaming mode at night too."

"What?" Faith asked raising a eyebrow in disbelief.

"They move around the building on their own." I replied. "He even said they use to be able to walk around in the day then the bite of '97 happened. Yeah it's amazing someone could live without the frontal lobe."

"The guy said how the robots would see me as a endoskeleton not in it's costume and not as a person. And that was against the rules…so they would force me inside a suit…with wires and cross-beams."

"Is that what happened last night?!" Bekah asked, creeped out.

"I'll get to that." I said then continued about the phone guy. "He also said some stuff like how my eyes and teeth would be the only thing to see the light of day again. And even said so himself that they DON'T tell you these things when you sign up! Then he said he would chat with me the next day."

"And hung up?" Faith asked.

"Then hung up." I nodded. "Now, he was definitely right, they did get quirky at night. At least on night one it was just Bonnie and Chica that was walking around and looked like they were trying to get me."

"Did they?" Bekah asked.

"No." I shook my head. "They got close but I shut the door in time. And fun fact: Bonnie is a guy and a rabbit, Chica is a chicken, Foxy is a pirate fox, and Freddy Fazbear…is a bear."

"Why name a dude, 'Bonnie?'" Bekah asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged again. "It was just those two all night for the 6 hours. When the clock rung to tell me it was 6 AM, I got startled out of my chair and onto the floor, then Mr. Fazbear startled me when he walked in."

Faith busted out in laughter.

"It's not funny!" I grumbled.

"Yeah it is! I can't believe this though…wait till I tell Dan-" I growled loudly and cut her off.

"YOU WILL NOT BE TELLING ANYONE!" I said loudly. "Now just keep listening, everything I say is TRUE!"

"Fine, fine, don't have a cow." Bekah said, understanding my outburst.

I took a deep breath and continued.

I went on to tell them about the nightmare I had that night. About how Bonnie had ran up behind me, seeming frantic and worried. How he then grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

How he led me backstage, and how Chica was already in there waiting for us to arrive. That he forced my face up to meet his and how I saw his eyes were black as a demons.

That when he jumped on me…

"…I woke up." I said finishing. "That was night 1 and first nightmare."

"Right, I was in the room with you, when you woke up." Faith said.

"I know." I nodded.

"I speak for both of us when I say we are still confused." Bekah said rubbing her head.

"Then I'll continue with night two." I replied.

I talked about what Phone Guy said about them becoming more active as the week progresses. That it was interesting that Freddy doesn't come off the stage very often.

He also told me about the blind spots in the hallways. And that I would have a few seconds to react. And how I needed to check on Foxy from time to time.

After that, I told them about the night itself.

"It was just Chica and Bonnie at first and played out pretty much like the first night did." I said, "After three or so hours, Bonnie was standing in front of the camera in the backstage room…with the same demonic eyes."

"That's creepy! It's like your nightmare told you the future!" Bekah said.

"Yeah…they helped me a lot to understand what was going on. Heh…" I replied. "I almost dropped the tablet when I saw his eyes. Then Foxy started to sing a pirate shanty…"

"Foxy sings?!" Faith asked.

"A pirate fox singing surprises you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, he was peaking out of his curtain when I switched to his camera."

"Did he attack?" Bekah asked.

"No…not then…but I strangely thought he was adorable when he then came out with his head tilted and hook up." I said shaking my head. "But before that, I started to hallucinate."

"Mostly of the animatronics and their demon faces. Also the words, 'IT'S ME!' flashed in front of my eyes." I added. "A hour or so later is when Foxy left and his 'Out of order' sign changed to 'it's me!'"

I told them how he sprinted down the hallway and I had to quickly shut the door on him. And that he banged on it a few times before leaving.

Finishing up on telling them about that night, I told them about the nightmare where I woke up with a bite mark on my head caused by Chica apparently falling on me and while I woke up, she was trying to find a knife.

…to make it easier to get me inside the costume before Freddy painfully does himself.

And what made me wake up was them jumping on me.

After that I continued on with night three and told them what the Phone Guy said that time and continued on about Golden Freddy and how he appeared out of nowhere and left just as he appeared and how I thought it was another hallucination.

I told them that Freddy still hadn't moved yet and that the Golden Freddy thing was only on night three. As well as other things that happened on night three too.

I talked about looking up that case involving the 5 kids being murdered and the bite of '87 when I got back to the dorm.

"That's so sad." Bekah said shocked about that case. "Were their bodies found?"

"I told the officer that they were in the animatronics. Don't know if he believed me or not." I said sadly.

"What about the nightmare then?" Faith asked.

"It was about golden Freddy and that Sam's little brother Timmy was in it. He told me what was going on and that Sam was the only evil one and that the others were trying to save me." I replied. "Those poor kids are trapped within those animatronics…"

"But on night four…Phone Guy died." I said switching the conversation to that night. "It sounded like he was attacked."

"Oh god!" They said in unison.

I told them everything that happened that night too. And that Freddy kept laughing and enjoying that evil game of his.

"Wouldn't it technically be Sam?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, but I keep calling them by the animatronic name…" I said just realizing that I do that.

I also said how they were twitching in front of the cameras too.

"That night, my nightmare had Foxy, or Jake, in it. I played pirate with him, since yah know…he's a kid in a pirate fox." I said.

Faith and Bekah nodded even though I think Faith was trying not to laugh at how I was playing with a kid.

"I then said his actual name and he froze and looked like he shut down for a minute before he came back on and asked who I was talking about. After a while, I reminded him who he was and he remembered too."

"He was so sad." I continued being sad myself. "He told me how Freddy got the other night guards and killed them. And that they wouldn't let him do that to me since they see me as a kid too."

"Well, you're probably the youngest night guard that place has every had anyway." Faith said cutting me off from continuing.

"That's what I figured." I replied. "He told me he thinks the night guard killed them and I later found out as I was awake that the owner was involved with their murders too."

"You said one is in jail." Bekah reminded me.

"Yeah, but the owner was never caught. Hopefully he will go to jail now… but then again, what will happen to that place?" I asked. "Anyway, I made a promise to Jake that I would help them move on to a better place. Then Freddy showed up, knocked me out."

"Then you woke up?" Faith asked.

"No." I shook my head again.

I told them about how he had broken my legs and beaten me up so badly that when I woke up in my nightmare, all I could do was army crawl to Foxy who he had beaten up so badly that Foxy himself was so screwed up, inside and out and seemed to of been deactivated.

Then Freddy showed up again in the shadows and continued to accuse me and when I woke up for real, he had kicked me in the face.

"Now onto this past night." I sighed. "Even with those nightmares, I felt I couldn't trust the animatronics so I kept shutting the doors on them."

I decided to just fast forward to when Freddy had caught me.

"When it was about 5:00, my power had ran out and the lights and doors turned off. Freddy came in, and cornered me." I said looking down. "He beaten me up like this."

"After accusing me like in my nightmare, he dragged me to the backstage where he was going to grab a costume to stuff me into. And I couldn't run because of how badly beaten I was." I motioned to my legs.

"Last thing I remember was hearing footsteps and Foxy/Jake's voice. I have no idea what that outcome was but I guess the three won since it was 3-2 and they would be the ones to call 911." I finished.

"And now here you are." Faith said.

"Here I am. Going to be confined to a wheelchair for god knows how long cause I miraculously survived." I replied with a slight smile.

"You don't seem too happy?" Bekah asked wondering why I seemed sad that I lived.

"I'm going to be confined to a wheelchair, and then crutches, for god knows how many months, this is going to suck. I mean, I'm happy I lived, but again, it's going to suck. Plus, what about that promise I made?" I asked.

"You do realize you made that promise in your dream, right?" Faith asked confused as to why I was bothering to care.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change how they are still trapped there. All alone. When I'm all better I do plan on going back…but I have a lot of therapy to go through first." I replied.

"Do what you want, I guess." Faith shrugged as I sighed and stared out the window.

"Don't worry," Bekah started bringing my attention back to her. "We'll help you whether it be your physical, mental, or ghostly needs."

"Thanks." I smiled. "I know you guys will be. You're my best friends and dormmates after all."

I then went back to staring out the window. Hopefully the police will find their bodies. And hopefully they will be able to finally move on after that. Poor kids don't deserve to be trapped there any longer... Sammy included.

* * *

><p><strong>Final chapter will be really short. Just a warning. But hey, then i'll be able to work on the sequel!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Final chapter of this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 -<strong>

Officer Shawn Lassiter had walked inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He just left the hospital after talking to me and was going to see what his partner found out here. He couldn't believe I had known about what happened in '87 or about those kids.

Granted, I easily looked it up, but what made me want to look it up let alone find out about it is what he was wondering.

"Maybe…" He shook his head doubtfully. "There's no way. It's been too long. I was just a rookie at the time. I wasn't even on that case."

"Almost on my way to being a detective now…feels so long ago too… though I guess it was." Shawn realized that it was now 2014.

"But then again…maybe she knows something we don't…she is the night guard after all." Shawn continued to talk to himself. "But, we did catch the killer and he's still in jail now."

"Then there's how she said something about their odor. And that there was a fifth costume, Golden Freddy, was it? And that the fifth body was in him?"

He then found his partner near the main stage where there was a chicken and rabbit animatronic standing on it but it seemed one was missing from the stage.

"Anything, Karen?" Shawn asked the woman who was writing down some notes on her notebook.

"The main animatronic, Freddy is broken. It seems whoever beaten up that kid did the same to him." Karen replied looking up to him.

"Anything fingerprints or evidence to prove a break in?" Shawn asked.

"No." She shook her head. "Nothing. It's like the attacker was smart, knew what to do, and was already in here."

"Great." Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Did the kid wake up?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, she said she doesn't remember what her attacker looks like." Shawn replied and Karen huffed.

"Now what?" Karen asked her partner.

"Just hope she remembers eventually." Shawn said. "And see if the forensics can find anything."

He couldn't get the thought of those dead kids out of his head.

"Hey, remember that '87 case about those kids who went missing here?" He finally asked.

"Yeah, why?" Karen asked concerned. "It's so hard to forget."

"Y-Yeah." He cleared his throat. "I know. It's just…that kid said something about them."

"Isn't she like, 18? 19?" Karen asked. "She's way too young to know what happened here. And we were both rookies at the time and neither one of us was on the case."

"But she could've easily looked it up." Shawn replied.

"Why would she though?" Karen asked confused now.

"Well, anyway, she said she thinks the bodies are in the animatronics. As well as a fifth costume somewhere in the building." Shawn said waving his hand and getting back to the point.

"But wouldn't they be decayed by now?" Karen asked. "Personally, I think she has a overactive imagination."

"No. She was serious about it. Maybe they are in the animatronics. And while they would be decayed by this point, it's still good if the families finally know that their bodies were found." Shawn said.

"I guess…" Karen said back, unsure to even bother with it.

"Where's the owner at?" Shawn asked looking around.

"Backstage." Karen pointed to a hallway.

"Thanks. Keep everything in check here." Shawn nodded and walked towards that hallway.

Karen nodded as he walked away. Shawn walked down the hall until he found a room that said, 'Employees only' on the door. He opened it and found the owner there. He was sitting in a chair and was alone in the room. It seemed he was back there for probably most of the day.

"Mr. Fazbear?" Shawn said to the man, making him jump. "I'm officer Shawn Lassiter."

"Nice to meet you." Mr. Fazbear turned to him, stood up, and shook Shawn's hand.

"I talked to your night guard at the hospital." Shawn said.

"Oh thank goodness! She managed to wake up!" Fazbear said. "Though, why are there still officers here? It's been hours already."

"Just to make sure we don't miss anything." Shawn replied.

"Right." Fazbear nodded. "What did Lexi say?"

"She doesn't remember what her attacker looks like but she heard noises and went and investigated it." Shawn started and was fighting with himself on whether or not to ask about the bodies.

"Will she be alright?" Fazbear asked the officer. "Her legs were so badly broken…"

"Her doctor said she will be confined to a wheelchair for a few months, then on crutches, but after enough healing time, she will heal and be perfectly fine and will walk normal again." Shawn replied, thanking god mentally about how that's the case.

"That's good." Fazbear said in relief. "She's a great security guard. I will love to have her back when she's up to it."

"Yeah, I'm sure she enjoyed it." Shawn said.

'Just ask him already!' Shawn thought to himself.

"Everything alright?" Fazbear asked when the officer became silent.

"She also brought up that case from '87." Shawn finally said.

"Yeah she did to me too." Fazbear replied shrugging carelessly.

"Did she say the bodies were in the animatronics?" Shawn asked noticing how he shrugged.

"I don't know." Fazbear said. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Well, do you mind if we check them out?" Shawn asked.

'Fuck…' Fazbear thought.

"No! No. Not at all." Fazbear smiled. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." Shawn nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Oh god…please let the evidence be long gone!" Fazbear said to himself once he was alone.

Meanwhile, Shawn walked back to the dining area and up to his partner, who saw him coming.

"Find out anything from the owner?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, he gave us permission to check the animatronics." Shawn replied.

"Really?" Karen asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, let's get forensics and mechanics on it. Now." Shawn nodded.

"Oh. Okay." Karen said still dumbfounded.

The two stayed the rest of the day at the pizzeria as the mechanics and forensics worked on taking the animatronics apart to check them and then put them back together.

"Found it." A officer said as he and another carried Golden Freddy into the dining area.

"There really was a fifth one…" Shawn said quietly. "Check that one too!"

"Yes sir." A forensic member nodded and walked over to the bear. "Uhh… he's not a animatronic."

"He's not?" Shawn asked about to turn away from them.

"No…but there is a body in here…a small one. Probably the youngest of the kids." The forensic man replied.

"She was right." Shawn said to Karen. "That kid was right…"

"How though?" Karen asked.

"I don't know." Shawn shook his head. "Considering how the bodies are finally found, I don't care."

"Same…I guess." Karen replied.

She too felt the same. It didn't matter how I knew about the bodies, I wasn't even born yet so they knew I couldn't of done it and they knew the families will feel comfort knowing their kids was found.

It took a few hours, but the mechanics and forensics finally finished up.

As the forensics and coroners began to leave to head back to the station or lab to get the samples they found figured out and to also figure out who was who, mechanics put the animatronics back together. They also managed to fix Freddy too.

Mr. Fazbear hated having to spend so much money especially since his business was dying already. But to keep his business afloat, he did so and got the animatronics fixed.

He also hoped the coroners and police wouldn't figure out he was also involved with the murders just as much as the security guard, who they caught back then, was.

Fazbear also knew he was going to fire me the second I walked through the doors. He knows how much I began to care for those kids. Even Sam, who tried to kill me. But he still wasn't going to let me near that place.

What he doesn't know though, is that I know he also killed them. That he deserves to be in jail for life for what he did. And I plan on making sure he got arrested.

Maybe not today…maybe not next week, Hell, probably not for a few months but he will be arrested. I will make sure of it.

As the police, forensics, and everyone cleared out of the building, and put the animatronics in there spots, there was four little ghosts finally free from their animatronic bodies.

They walked to the door that Fazbear had shut and locked once everyone was out and realized they still couldn't move on.

"Why can't we leave?" AJ asked Jake. "We're free, aren't we?"

"I don't know." Jake replied sadly. "I just don't know."

In the darkness of one of the hallways, Sam stood alone, watching the other four kids look out the glass door with now glowing red demon eyes. He was a kid again, only now a demon kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Even when he's free from Freddy, Sam is still gonna be a little dick. Reason why his eyes are now red is because he is a human ghostdemon so instead of black eyes they're gonna be glowing red in the shadows. **

**Now that this is over, I plan on starting the sequel soon. I'm obviously not going to leave it at the kids being trapped there...still... and with Lexi broken in the hospital. **

**The sequel will be a timeskip and Fazbear will get what is coming to him...eventually. **

**Anyway, keep checking back for the sequel! **


End file.
